My Lost Brother
by Jennaroseeee
Summary: A lost chapter to John Milton's Paradise Lost


Chapter IV

"Michael, please just give up on this. I'm not going to alter my opinion. I truly believe I'm a better option than Jesus."

"Lucifer you are not better than Jesus. Heavenly Father chose him for a specific reason. Everyone needs to be able to go to Earth and make their own decisions. You can't control them and find out what they have really learned. That's what Heavenly Father wants. Why can't you accept that?"

I'm trying to convince Lucifer to stop these jealous thoughts. I've been trying to convince him for weeks now. My efforts have been futile. He keeps thinking He is better. I'm afraid this is going to get horrendous quickly. My brother and best friend is deceiving Himself if He thinks the Almighty, our Heavenly Father, is weaker than him.

These thoughts could lead to even more heinous thoughts. I can't fathom how Lucifer developed these thoughts and feelings. We dwell in a land where all we are taught is happiness, joy, and a place where only marvelous actions and events happen. Our Heavenly Father has tried to teach us how to be charitable, righteous, and honorable.

I've been so absorbed in my own thoughts I didn't even notice that Lucifer has walked away from me. How long was I unaware and un-tuned to my surroundings? I must go report these thoughts of Lucifer's to Heavenly Father. He might be able to help me to discourage these negative thoughts within Lucifer and to persuade Him in to seeing the exemplary, praiseworthy, and noble attributes of the world we live in.

"Father, why not I?"

"Lucifer, the evil that dwells in your heart, is why I can't choose you. You do not wish to lets this be a test of their free agency, how can we test their free agency if you have total control over them? Are you willing to give your life to save your brothers and sisters? I know your heart that you aren't."

"Then I demand you to allow me to have as much power as you. I am as deserving as anyone. In fact, I believe I am that powerful. If you won't give me the power then I will take it from you."

"What are you saying my son? Please see the beauty in my world I have created for all of my children, including you. Please see the love in my plan and my choices. I can not only think about you. I must protect my other children."

"NO. I am worthy of this power. I will get it."

What have I just over heard? Is this the destruction of my brother, the destruction of my confidant, of my fellow angel? I must get Lucifer to change His mind.

I always knew that Lucifer was peculiar; His actions were never similar to the others. He was always selfish, even while we were around others; He never wanted other children to get any praise. I never thought that my best friend had this amount of anger in Him. He was ignorant from the beginning, always that He was the best. He truly is ignorant now if He can ever consider the idea of think he is more powerful than our Heavenly Father.

"Lucifer, my brother please reason with me. You love me don't you? You love father don't you? Why are you doing this? How can you not be happy here? Father has always been gracious to us. He has taught us and provided us with so much. Lucifer you are one of the highest angels. What more do you want? You are held above others. Please stop thinking this. I beg of you to not challenge Father. He is the Almighty, the All Powerful, the Creator; you're not more powerful than Him. Please stop all this child's play."

"Michael, please leave me alone to my decisions. Your opinions and thoughts are and never were wanted Michael. You are and have been wasting your time for years. Leave me alone. Accept it; your brother is more powerful than you. To answer your question, no, I don't love you. I love myself. I love power and I love to rule. I will fight till the end of time for my power. My power. Mine. The power is mine. I will have it."

How could this be? How could I lose my brother so quickly? I can't comprehend the soul crushing feeling I'm experiencing right now. A sudden weight has been washed over me. My own brother doesn't love me.


End file.
